Setz deine Liebe auf eine Karte
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: Oder: The ultimate ANTIFANFIC. Hemmungslose Parodie. Die ungewöhnliche, herzergreifendbewegende Liebesgeschichte zwischen... lest selber! Geschrieben von den Mischievous Two. R
1. Default Chapter

Setz deine Liebe auf eine Karte  
  
Oder: The ultimate anti-fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: die Charaktere dieser Serie gehören uns nicht, und wir beklagen uns auch nicht darüber. Sonst noch : übliches blah, blah...  
  
WARNUNG: DIES IST EINE HEMMUNGSLOSE PARODIE VON YU-GI-OH, SAILOR-MOON (keine Sorge, sie taucht nicht auf) UND ALLEM WAS UNS SONST NOCH EINFIEL!!!  
  
"Verdammt noch mal", beschwerte Joey sich lauthals (zum 100 tausendsten  
Mal) "Warum zum Teufel musste ich meinen geliebten Schwarzen  
Rotaugendrachen (SRAD) an diesen Typen verlieren?"  
  
"Nun", sagte Yugi (die mickrige Version (Hey! So ähnlich hat Joey sich auch ausgedrückt)) resolut "Es war entweder die Karte oder deine Seele." (Und jetzt ratet mal wer der Typ ist... Nein, kein Dementor!).  
  
"Hey du, mickrige Version, Milchbubi... mir fällt nichts mehr ein... kannst du entlich aufhören mir deinem Backstreetboyclonfreund zu palavern und endlich das Duell gegen mich anfangen???"  
  
"Ja!", sagte Yugi mit dieser typischen Filmheld-schwermt-über-Ehre-Tonlage und unnatürlich in den Horizont schweifenden Blick (ihr wisst schon, dieser Blick den er hat, so nach dem Motto "gleich kommt der Weihnachtsmann"). "Ich bin bereit, ich weiss, wenn ich auf das Herz der Karten vertraue, werden sie mir den Weg weisen..."  
  
"HALT DIE SCHNAUZEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! ICH KANN DAS OLLE GESCHWAFEL ÜBER DAS HERZ DER KARTEN NICHT MEHR HÖREN DU BIST SCHLIMMER ALS SAILOR-MOON UND IHRE ELLEN LANGEN REDEN ÜBER LIEBE!!!!!!!! VON WEM HAST DU DEN SCHEISS? VON DEINEM OPI? OH! WIE SÜSS! KLEIN YUGI HÖRT NOCH GUTE-NACHT-GESCHICHTEN! WENN  
DU NOCH EINMAL DIE WÖRTER HERZ ODER SEELE IM ZUSAMMENHANG MIT KARTEN BENUTZT KNALL ICH DICH AN DIE WAND, DASS MAN DICH RUNTERKRATZEN MUSS!!!" (Wb: Das ist der Lieblingssatz meines Vaters, nur ohne das mit den Karten  
)  
  
Nach dieser Tirade stützte sich Pegasus verzweifelt hechelnt und nach Luft ringend auf den Spieltisch: "Scheiss Autorinnen, die gönnen einem noch nicht einmal eine Atempause."  
  
Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Yugi sich mitlerweile in sein alter ego verwandelt hatte. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen wie "begeistert" er über die Tirade war (IRONIE!!!) Mit wütenden Augen starrte er Pegasus an ( also, in dieser 10.000 mal cooleren Form (leichte Untertreibung) möchte ich ihm nicht gegenüberstehen nachdem ich ihn, oder einen seiner Freunde, oder seine Karten, oder seinen Opa, oder ....( es reicht jetzt aber) beleidigt habe (etwas was uns natürlich niiiieeeeemaaaaals einfallen würde (unschuldig pfeif))).  
  
Yugi schnappte hörbar nach Luft und schickte sich an eine herzergreifende, Sailor-Moon-artige Rede zu schwingen, besann sich aber in letzter Sekunde eines besseren (Alle (sogar die Autorinnen) atmeten hörbar auf). Dann zog der coole Junge eine Karte aus seinem Deck und dieses typische, fiese, du- kannst-dich-jetzt-auf-was-freuen-Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf (kennt einer Nakago aus Fushigi Yuugi??).  
  
"Ich spiele den 'Weissen Drachen mit dem Eiskalten Blick' (WDEB) im Angriffsmodus!!!!!!!!", sagte er, die Karte auf den Tisch knallend. Augenblciklich erschien das Hologramm des imposanten weissen Drachen blah, blah, blah auf dem Spielfeld. Nun war es an Pegi einen Zug zu machen. Nachdem er dies getan hatte, warf er Joey ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln zu (Oh, oh!). Unbeeindruckt von der furchteinflössenden Erscheinung des Drachen (ihr wisst schon, der weisse, der mit dem eiskalten Blick) legte er eine Karte auf das Feld.  
  
"Ich spiele SRAD im Verteidigungsmodus."  
  
"SRAD????", fragte Yugi.  
  
"Ja, ich bin doch nicht so belämmert und spreche immer den vollen Namen der Karten aus, da geht ja die halbe Folge drauf, wie bei Sailor-Moons Verwandlungen!"  
  
"Das ist eine Entehrung der Karten!!!!"  
  
"KLAPPE HABE ICH GESAGT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Unbeachtet von den sich Streitenden und vom Publikum, hatten sich die beiden Drachen (Achtung, T.V.-Roman-Schnulz!) in den Tiefen der Augen des jeweils anderen verloren.  
  
"Du bist es ja!", flüsterte WDEB.  
  
"Ja", hauchte SRAD "Du bist es auch!" (UAU sind die eloquent).  
  
"Weisser Drache mit dem eiskalten Blick.... Tu was immer du tun must um das Teil dort putti zu machen!" (so viel zum Herz der Karten und dem Respekt, wie alt bist du? 5?).  
  
"Hau zurück! Hau zurück!", rief Pegi. ( Wo sind wir hier? Bei den Teletubbies?)  
  
Doch die Drachen hatten alles um sich herum vergessen, die Atmosphäre began sich rosa zu färben und alle gugckten so...: "Häh? Was soll der Scheiss?!?" Nun begannen Herzchen aufzupoppen und die Augen der Drachen glitzerten wie Sternchen, ...alle schweisstropften!!!  
  
"Ääähhh....hallo?", sagte Yugi, "Ihr gegeneinander kämpfen? Jetzt? Es geht um meine Seele?"  
  
"Wir können nicht", sagte WDEB.  
  
"Wir lieben uns", sagte SRAD.  
  
"Seitdem du mich geerbt hast, Yugi", sagte WDEB.  
  
"Ja, seit da", sagte SRAD.  
  
"Willst du mich heiraten, SRAD?", sagte WDEB.  
  
"Jaaaaaaa!!!!!!!", sagte SRAD.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS??????????", schrien alle im Allgemeinschockzustand.  
  
"Das geht doch nicht! Ihr seid Feinde...."  
  
"Moment mal, seid wann können die überhaupt reden?", fragte Tea klug. (Alle wenden ihre Blicke auf die Schreiberinnen. "Hey Leute! Das ist ein Fanfic, ihr tut was wir wollen (irrelach)").  
  
Nun sprach WDEB: "Aber Yugi... denk an das Herz der Karten!!!" (Peggy bekam einen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck).  
  
"OH MEIN GOTT!!! BEI EXODIA DER VERBOTENEN! DU HAST JA RECHT!!! WIE KONNT ICH DAS NUR VERGESSEN???" (Wieso nicht gleich: "Gebt mir ein Messer damit ich mich umbringen kann?!?!").  
  
Piggy lag mit einem Nervenkoller auf dem Boden, schüttelte sich wie in einem epileptischen Anfall und murmelte irgendein verständnislosen Quatsch über lynchen, etc. vor sich her.  
  
( ACHTUNG!!!!! T.V.-Roman-Schwachsinn) Plötzlich erholte sich Piggy, sprang auf und rief, erzürnt auf die Drachen zeigend: "DAS WERDE ICH NIEMALS ZULASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aber Piggy, denk an das Herz der K...."  
  
Weiter kam der Coole nicht, weil der Silberhaarige zu Homer Simpson mutiert, die Hände um seine Kehle gelegt hatte und ihn... erbarmungslos würgte.  
  
"HALT-DIE-KLAPPE-HALT-DIE-KLAPPE-HALT-DIE-KLAPPE!!!!!!!!!" (maniatisch guck).  
  
"Gggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
Plötzlich schwoll WDEB zu einer überdimensionellen Grösse an und beugte sich bedrohlich, mit rauchenden Nüstern und blitzenden (eiskalten) Augen über P-G.  
  
"Lass meinen bessten Freund los!!!!!!!"  
  
"DU KANNST MIR NICHTS TUN!!!!!!"  
  
Als Antwort wurde er von einem Feuerstoss gegrillt. Prompt liess er den Coolen los und dieser plumpste auf den Boden.  
  
"O...O.K., was immer du sagst!", stammelte P-G, während aus seinem Mund und Ohren Qualm quoll.  
  
"OH! So einfach ist das?", fragte SRAD und wuchs auch plötzlich "DU LÄSST UNS JETZT HEIRATEN !!!!!!!!!" , donnerte SRAD in einer Grabesstimme.  
  
"W-was immer du sagst, SRADDILEIN!!!"  
  
Auf einmal (haha!!! Wir haben nicht plötzlich gesagt) leuchtete Master-P's (seit wann isser 'n Rapper???) Milleniumsauge auf. Das Spielfeld wurde riesig und jede Menge Stühle standen in Reihen vor einem Altar, welcher auf einmal vor Yugi auftauchte. An unsichtbaren Wänden hingen weisse Luftballons und Blumengirnalden. Sanfte Musik schwebte durch den Raum. (ACHTUNG!!!!!!!!ACHTUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Steigende Dekadenz des Ertragbaren). Nun leuchtete Bakuras Milleniumsring auf und alle Karten, von allen Decks die sich im raum befanden, flogen auf das Spielfeld und die Figuren materialisierten sich in Galakleidung und begannen sogleich angeregt zu plaudern. Als nächstes leuchtete Yugis Milleniumspuzzle auf und er stand da, gekleidet in einem altägyptischen Pristeroutfit (so wie Imhotep). Allerdings war er wieder in seiner lächerlichen Milchbubiversion. Alles wurde dunkel und eine mysteriöse Stimme erklang.  
  
"OUPS! Mein Fehler!"  
  
Als wieder Licht ward, stand erneut der coole Yugi vor dem Altar (L.S.:"Zum Glück!!! Der Anblick war eine Beleidigung für die Augen!!!!") und sah verwundert an sich herunter. Plötzlich erklangen die stimmen der Autorinnen: "Hey Junge!!!! Geh mal an die Sonne, hast es dringend nötig!!!!!!!!!"  
  
WDEB hatte nun einen Smoking an und SRAD stand in Brautkleid und Schleier da (MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! DAS habt ihr nicht erwartet!!!!).  
  
"ICH WUSSTE ES!!! ICH WUSSTE ES!!! DIE TOTALE SAILOR-MOON KONTAMINIERUNG!!!", schrie Master-P cholerisch.  
  
"Hey!!!", rief Yugi empört "Hör entlich auf damit! Oder hast du etwa etwas gegen meine Nachbarin? Ich weiss nicht was ich ohne sie gemacht hätte!!! Letztens hatte ich eine Verabredung und meine Gläser waren total verkalkt, da hat sie mir Somat geliehen. Dann hat es auch mit der französichen Austauschschülerin geklappt!!!" (Das war subtile Schleichwerbung ).  
  
"Ääähh..., ja, O.K.", sagte Poppy ( Wo sind wir, bei Harry Potter?).  
  
Ohne weitere Einwände began die Zeremonie. Yugi verheiratete die Brautleute und diese lebten glücklich in Ewigkeit. Amen.  
  
AN: Wenn ihr noch am Leben seid, reviewd bitte! Wir wollen wissen, ob wir ein Sequel schreiben sollen ( histerisch-dämonisch-irre-lach).  
  
Mit aufrichtigen Grüssen,  
Winterbreath &  
Lucius Sikilmituile  
( Lusiki, da wir ja schon bei Unsinn sind ) 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Setz deine Liebe auf eine Karte 2**_

_**Oder: "Hmmm..., das sollte ich meinem Bruder vorschlagen..."**_

**Disclaimer: **Uns gehört (zum Glück) keine dieser Serien, sonst wären sie ja noch lächerlicher als das, was sie jetzt schon sind…(Muahahahahahahahah….) Bla, bla, bla, bla....

**Warnings:** 1:Diesmla taucht Sailor-Moon wirklich auf! Und es ist noch hirnverbrannter als das letzte mal (aber keine Sorge, wir haben auch schon einen Dritten und einen Vierten Teil geplant (ire-dämonisch-hysterisch-auflach)mehr dazu, am Ende dieses Kapitels)

" 2: Wer unsere doch recht überflüssigen und behämmerten Komentare nicht lessen will, der soll die in Klammern gesetzten Absetze auslassen, auch wenn das manchmal schier unmöglich ist (Alte-Hexe-böse-auflach)

L.S.: Auf der schönen, grünen Wiese

Steht ein kleiner, mikriger Zwerg

Streckt die Haare in den Himmel,

Neben ihm da stehn drei Berg.

Wb.: Nein die Berge sind ja Drachen,

Und der Zwerg ein (psoido)Pharao

Der ist ein Geist, spielt mit Karten

Und ist bekannt al Yu-gi-oh!

L.S.+ Wb.: Und er sollt mal an die Sonne

Um ihn rum da schwirren Bienchen…

Yuugi: "Ja, das bin ja ich!

Yu-gi-oh Blümchen!!!

Töööörööööööö....!!!!"

L.S.: Ich glaub, du hast dich da etwas reingesteigert...

Wb.: Ja! Heisst du nicht eigentlich Muto mit Nachnamen???

Yuugi: Ich wollte dem ganzen doch nur etwas mehr Autentizität verleihen...

L.S.+Wb.: Ääääähhhh, Ja!

AN: Die drei Berge in dem Lied, das sind WDEB und SRAD, die eine Familie gegründet haben und jetzt schon ein Kleines haben (ohhhhhhhhhh wie süss!)

Viele, viele, viele (ungefähr 10) Jahre nach dem esten Fic (Yuugi sieht mitlerweile so aus, wie er aussieht wenn er verwandelt ist (zum Glück)) befand Yuugi sich im Hauptgebäude von Kaibas komischem Imperium. Er sollte dort Mokuba, der nach 10 Jahren intensiever Übung immer noch eine Niete in DuellMonsters war und damit seinen Bruder zur Verzweiflung brachte, Privatunterricht erteilen. Er war Kaibas letzte Hoffnung. Um sie herrum war die ganze Freundesgruppe versammelt. Eigentlich waren Joey und Tristan nur gekommen um Beispielsduelle, eher gesagt, Beisielsniederlagen (ob das Mokuba helfen weird… wie er verliert, weiss er doch schon!), vorzuführen. Tea begleitete ihren (psoido) Pharao überall mit hin. Nicht um sonst war sie sein grösster Fan und obendrein mit ihm verheiratet, also die (psoido) Pharaonin. Was May dorthin verschlagen hatte, war ihnen anfangs ein Rätsel gewesen bis Kaiba aus heiterem Himmel den Raum betrat und die beiden eine filmreife Liebesszene hinlegten (knutsch), so nach dem Motto: Ich hab dich seid 2000 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen (Sehnsucht (2000Jahre, 2 Stunden, wo ist da der unterschied???)). Zu seinem grossen Bedauern musste sich Kaiba aber sofort wieder den Aufgaben seines komischen Imperiums witmen und war mitlerweile auch schon wieder seit 2000 Jahren verschwunden (^__^*)

Bevor sich der kleine Mokuba über seine allgegenwärtige Verwirrung ( "Setzt diese Karte!"

"Nein, was sagst du da! Nimm lieber diese andere!"

"Seid ihr alle auf den Kopf gefallen?!? Gegen Yuugi ist die beste Strategie immer noch das hier!!!!" ) hinwegsetzen und seinen nächsten Zug zu Ende planen konnte (er war schon die letzten 45 Minuten am planen gewesen… Und selbst die Monster auf dem feld hatten schon die dritte Pokerrunde angefangen!!!!) entstand wie aus dem Nichts ein riesiges Loch in der Zimmerdecke. Daraus fielen kopfüber, wie konnte es anders sein, Sakura und Syaoran.

(Wb.: Hääääääää!!!!

L.S.: Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?

Wb.: Ich dachte das wäre Miaka (Fushigi Yuugi) die immer kopfüber aus Zeitlöchern fällt?!?!

Wb.+ L.S.: Ach! Was soll's!!!!)

Das braunhaarige Mädchen, mitlerweile war sie auch schon 17, setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf.

"Auuuuuuuuaaaaa!!! Das hat aber weh getan!!!"

"Grummmmmel, grummmmmel, grummmmmmel…"erstickende Geräusche.

Yuugi und seine Freunde sahen sie erschrocken an. Sogar die Monster auf dem Spielfeld fanden die Szene ganz spannend und beugten sich über die Tischkannte. Sakura sah sich verwundert um.

"Wo bin ich? Syaoran? Syaoran!!! Syaoran, kannst du mich hören!????"

Noch mehr erstickende Geräusche wurden vernommen. Neugierig folgte die junge Frau mit dem komischen Stab in der Hand und dem albernen Kostüm ( ja, ja, Sakuras Freundin Tomoyo kann es immer noch nicht lassen ihr die behämmertsten Verkeidungen anzufertigen. Mitlerweile sieht man ihre Kreationen auch schon auf den Laufstegen!) den Blicken der um sie Herumstehenden. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass ihr geliebter Syaoran erstickend unter ihr auf dem Boden lag.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Du Perverser!!!!!!", woraufhin der Arme auch noch eine Nuriko-Kopfnuss (FY) bekam.

(Als hätte er nicht schon genug abbekommen…)

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge standen anschliessend auf und klopften sich den Staub von der Kleidung ab. In ihrem Treiben (Wb.: Hey ihr Perverslinge, holt eure Gedanken aus dem Pornokino!!!) wurden sie von dem Typen mit der albernen, schwerkraftherrausfordernden Frisur unterbrochen.

(Yuugi: Hey! Sollte das gerade eine Beleidigung sein???

L.S.+ Wb.: Neeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!! Wie kommst du daaaaaaaaaaaaarauf???!!!

Yuugi: Grmpf…)

"Wer seid ihr eigentlich?"

Auf diese Frage antwortete die resolute Sakura sofort:: "Mein Name ist Sakura, ich bin the one and only Cardcaptor. Das hier ist mein treuer Gehilfe und meine wahre, ewige, unsterbliche Liebe, Syaoran, der von einer Dynastie von Kartenerschaffern abstammt. Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, habt ihr irgendwelche materialisierten Kartenwesen gesehen???"

Der Blick der jungen Frau fiel auf's Spielfeld und sie schweisstropfte. "O.k., streicht die Frage!"

Syaoran allerdings bemerkte die Karten in den Händen der Spieler: " Andererseits suchen wir welche die sich in pinke Karten verwandeln."

Als Yuugi dies hörte liess er seiner Entrüstung freien Lauf: "PINK?!? Wah! Das ist ja eine himmelhochschreiende Entehrung der Karten!!!!"

Mokuba allerdings, dachte in ganz anderen Ebenen: "Hmmmmm…. Pink, eine gute Idee… eine Kartenlinie nur für Frauen… das sollte ich meinem Bruder vorschlagen!"

"Ausserdem," fuhr Joey Yuugis Ausbruch fort, "Was sollen pinke Karten schon drauf haben?!"

"'Ne ganze Menge, würde ich sagen," meinte Syaoran, nicht gerade begeistert darüber, dass man sich über seine Freundin und die von seinen Vorfahren kreirten Karten lustig machte.

"Zum Beispiel dies hier", setzte Sakura kek hinzu und beschwor die Flügel-Karte hoch. Augenblicklich enfallteten sich weisse Engelsschwingen auf ihrem Rücken (L.S.: Sie ist mächtiger geworden) und bald erhob sie sich in die Lüfte und glit elegant durch den Raum.

Yugi/Yami bekam einen Kollar, während die Anderen sich vor Erstaunen kaum auf den Beinen hielten.

"Monster die man auf sich selber projezieren kann! COOL! Das sollte ich meinem Bruder vorschlagen!", rief Mokuba begeistert aus, während Yugi/Yami einen kindergartenreifen Eiversuchtsanfall bekam. (Yami: Haltet mich da raus, ich würde niemals so reagieren! L.S.+W.B.: Neeeeiiiin!!!!)

"Bah! Das ist gemein! Ich will auch!!!! Ich bin der verdammte, scheiss Pharao!!!! Warum hab ich keine Flügel????"

(Böser Marik: Verdammter??? Scheiss??????? Sag bloss du bist es Leid Pharao zu sein, Yami??? *breit grins* ich übernehme gerne!!!!!

Yami: Wie bist du denn schon wieder aus dem Reich der Schatten entkommen???? *fragender Todesblick auf L.S*.

L.S. verkriecht sich unschuldig pfeifend hinter W.B.: Abe rich hatte ihn doch am Stuhl festgebunden…

Yami: Was solls! Nein, ich bin und bleib der Pharao, damit basta! Und jetzt verkriech dich gefälligst wieder, du billige DragonBall-Imitation!

W.B.: Guck mal wer da spricht!)

Er hatte aber nicht weiter Zeit seiner Entrüstung über diese ungerechtigkeit freien Lauf zu geben, da plötzlich ein sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, SEHR, lächerlicher und HÄSSLICHER Typ in ser Tür stand. (W.B.: nein, nicht dein Mathelehrer, werter Leser!) (Wenn zufällig (obwohl sehr unwahrscheinlich) ein gewisser Herr _______ Txxxy ein Yu-gi-oh Fan ist und das hier liesst: HÖREN SIE DAMIT AUF, DAS IST EINE ENTEHRUNG DES ANIMES!!!!!!

Yami: Hey! Langsam färbe ich auf die Beiden ab!)

"Wer zum Teufel bist denn du jetzt?!", rief May aufgebracht, ihre Augen vor seiner Hässligkeit verdeckend.

"Teufel trifft es beinahe.", sagte der Mann. "Ich bin der mächtige Skeletor!!!!"

"Der wer???", fragten alle wie aus einem Munde.

"Skeletor!!!! Wie könnt ihr es wagen von eurem künftigen Beherrscher, Herr und Meister oder dunklem Lord (Voldi: Hey! Das ist mein Titel

Harry: Ja, du bringst mich ganz durcheinander! Wen soll ich denn nun killen?)

Noch nie was gehört zu haben??? Ich bin hier um den Pharao herauszufordern und seine Macht an mich zu reissen!!!!!!!"

(der böse Marik platzt aus dem Nichts in die Szene: Hahahahahahahahaha… was Hill der Typ eigentlich!?! Wenn ich der allergrösste, mächtigste….

L.S. hält ihm die Hand vor den Mund: Ja Schatz, sie habens ja schon kapiert! Und jetzt ab zurück in dein Zimmer, verstanden?!!!!!!

Marik: Ok,ok! Ich wolllte doch nur klarstellen, dass dieser Looser keine Chancen gegen Yami hat.

L.S.: Ausserdem gehört so ein behämmertes Gesicht in der öffentlichkeit verboten.

W.B.: Wir sollten mal im Internet nach einem guten Schönheitschirurgen für ihn Ausschauhalten!!!!)

"Das kannst du gerne haben!!!", rief Yugi und verwandelte sich in Yami (ein Unterschied war nicht mehr festtellbar).

"Wie bist du eigentlich hier reingekommen???", fragte Tea Skeletor.

"Die Sicherheitsmassnahmen sollten dringend verbessert werden!", fügte Tristan hinzu.

"Das sollte ich meinem Bruder vorschlagen!", meinte Mokuba nachdenklich.

"Zeit für ein Duell!!!",rief Yami.

Bald standen sich die Beiden auf dem Spielfeld gegenüber.

"Ich spiele Beastman im angriffsmodus!", schrie Skeletor und donnerte die Karte auf's Feld. "Und verstärke ihn mit meinem Widderstab, einer Zauberkarte."

"Häh! Von den Karten habe ich ja noch nie was gehört!!!", rief Yami aus.

"Kein Wunder, ich habe ja auch meine Mannen und mein Zeugs in Karten verwandelt."

"Ich spiele das schwarze Magiermädchen im Angrifsmodus!"

"Beatsman, greif die Göre mit Widdermagie an!"

Beatsman guckte verwirrt: "Häh? Widdermagie???", er kratzte sich am Kopf. "Was solls???" Dann rannte er Kopf vorraus nach vorne, den Stab auf das Magiermädchen gerichtet: "WIDDERMAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Das Mädchen rollte gelangweillt die Augen und erhob ihre Hand aus der sich ein violetter Lichtblitz löste und Beastman voll traf. Übrig blieb eine Rauchwolke und ein Häufchen Asche!

Nun war Yami am Zug: "Ich setze den schwarzen Magier im Angrifsmodus!" (L.S.: Wer braucht gegen so'ne Pfeife Verteidigung????!!!!) Schon gesellte sich der schwarze Magier zu seinem weiblichen Gegenstück. "Und beende meinen Zug."

"Gut, dann setze ich Evil Lynn im Angrifsmodus und eine weitere Karte verdeckt!"

Die in violeta gekleidete Frau erschien sogleich auf der Spielfläche und wannte sich sofort, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, ihrem Meister zu.

"Wag es ja nicht mich unnötigerweise von diesem Typen auf den Friedhof schicken zu lassen!!!!", keifte sie, wobei sie nach hinten auf Yami deutete.

"Halt die Klappe und wende dich deinem Gegner zu!", herrschte Skeletor sie an.

Als Evil Lynn ihren Gegner sah, tauchten leuchtend rosa Herzchen in ihren Augen auf und sie stürzte sich mit einel lauten "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!", auf den schwarzen Magier und fiel ihm um den Hals.

"Meiner, meiner, meiner!!!" , sang sie inmitten hysterischen auf-und ab hüpfend.

Panisch starrte der schwarze Magier auf sein Fangirl nieder und wannte seinen Blick gleich darauf hilfeerflehend an das schwarze Magiermädchen, welches gleich, ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, Evil Lynn mit dem Zauberstab eine übre die Rübe gab. (W.B.: Hey, das reimt sich ja!!!!)

Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen: "Galaxia! Wie wagst du es arme, wehrlose Menschen zu deinen Zwecken einzusetzen. Das ist eine Schandtat der niedriegsten Art. Du zerstörst damit die Liebe und das Vertrauen das in einem Menschlichen Herzen lebt!!!!! (L.S. mutiert zu 'Der Schrei': NEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Ich bin Sailor Moon und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!"

Stille…

Stille…

Stille…

"Oups! Falsches Anime!", rief Bunny während sie sich den Hinterkopf rieb. "Bin schon weg!" und PUF!!!!, war sie verschwunden.

Algemeine Verwirrung.

"Wo waren wir eigentlich stehengeblieben????"

"Wer war eigentlich am Zug???"

"Ich!!!!", rief Skeletor vorlaut. (W.B.: Lüüüüügner!!!!! L.S.: So kann ja jeder!!!)

"Ich spiele die Sorceress im Angrifsmodus!", rief er und schon tauchte die hübsche Wächterin von Schloss Greyskull auf. Mit ihren Falkenflügeln war sie eine imposannte Erscheinung.

"VERDAMMT NOCH MAL DU MISTKERL. WIE KONNTEST DU ES WAGEN MICH IN EINE VERFXXXXE KARTE ZU VERWANDELN. WARTE NUR BIS HE-MAN HIER AUFTAUCHT!!!!! DER PRÜGELT DICH LACHFIGUR WINDEL WEICH! DU HORNOCHSE, ARMLEUCHTER, LOOOOOOOOOOOOOSER!!!!"

(L.S.: Unter normaleren Bedingungen hätte die wehrte Lady wohl kaum auf solch eine Schimpfworttirade zurückgegriffen. Aber wer ist schon gerne in einer Karte eingesperrt!!!)

"Das kannst du laut sagen!", ertönte eine männliche Stimme hinter ihnen. Als sie sich umdrehten sahen sie, dass die Stimme zu einem grossen, blonden, blauäugigen, muskelbepacktem, nur in einem Lendenschutz geklaideten (scheinbar auch unterbelichtetem (der Schein trügt)) Mann gehörte.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell, da Skeletor keine Waffen mehr zur Verfügung hatte. Bald sammelte He-Man seine Karten ein, befreite die Sorceress und schleifte Skeletor raus.

"Buaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!", rief dieser. " Ich konnte noch nicht einmal die Hemisphäre der Schatten, die ich verdeckt gelegt hatte, ausspielen um die Fläche in Dunkelheit zu tauchen!"

"Halt die Klappe", sagte He-Man. "Sieh es endlich ein, du hast verloren!"

"Mag sein. Doch ich come wieder, und dann Beyblade ich!"

(W.B.: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ihr könnt euch auf etwas freuen!!!!!)

"Was ist Beybladen?", fragte Yami (oder war er mitlerweile wieder Yugi???) verwirrt. Die Frage sollte ihm bis zum nächsten Fic unbeantwortet bleiben. (W.B.: Da haben wir nämlich Kai als 'Gaststar' und werden uns übre sein Sonniges Gemüt lustig machen!!!!)

Bevor dieses Fic zu Ende gehte taucht Sailor Moon noch einmal auf (zum Ärger aller Leser).

"Yugi, ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe! Ich habe heute ein Sailorkrieger Treffen und meine Uniform ist bei der letzten Schlacht schmutzig geworden. Kannst du mir etwas Pervoll leihen????"

"Sicher! Du weisst ja wo der Schlüssel ist, vom letzten Mal als du Katzensitter warst!"

"Danke!" rief sie fröhlich und rannte raus. Hinter ihr her rannte Kaibas ganzes komisches Imperium um die Chance auszunützen, Yugis Haus zu plündern.

"SCHEISSE!!!!!!", panisch rannte Yugi, seine freunde im Schlepptau, hinterher um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

(W.B.: Das Schlimmste verhindern????? Ich dachte dieses Fic wäre das Schlimmste und das könnt ihr ganz gewiss nicht verhindern!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA_HA_HA_Ha_ha…)

Syaoran uns Sakura starrten ihnen nach, sahen sich dann gegenseitig an, zuckten mit den Schultern und mit einem "Man sieht sich dann mal" an Mokuba, verschwanden sie wieder durch das schwarze Loch welches sich hinter ihnen schloss.

Mokuba aber war in seiner Gedankenwelt versunken und achtete nicht auf die Beiden: "Hmmmmmm, Pervoll kaufen… das sollte ich meinem Bruder vorschlagen!"

ENDE (Für jetzt (das könnt ihr ruhig als Drohung auffassen!!!!!))

Und jetzt meine lieben Leser, eine lauten Applaus für unsere kommentierenden Gaststars. Hier sind sie: Yugi!!!!!! *applaus*

Yami!!!!!! *applaus*

Voldi!!!!! *ap…….*

Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!!!! *applaus*

Marik!!!!!! *……* 'Plünderung?! Ich will doch auch mitmachenen!!!! *schmoll*

Und nun einen noch kräftigeren Applaus für unsere spielenden Gäste:

Sakura!!!!! *applaus*

Syaoran!!!!! *applaus*

Skeletos!!!! *haha*

Beatsman!!!!! *buhhhhhhhhh*

Evil Lynn!!!! *applaus*

Sailor Moon!!!! *ääähhh??.... applaus*

Sorceress!!!!! *applaus*

He-Man!!! *applaus*

W.B.: Wir möchten hier noch einmal festhalten, dass wir an keiner Geistesgestörtheit leiden!

L.S.: Wir sind bloss verrückt!!!!!

W.B.: Nächstes Mal taucht Inuyascha's Gang auf, mit Naraku und Sesshomaru. Wie schon gesagt, wird Gastkomentator (unter anderen) Kai von den….äähhh…. phantastischen BladeBreakers!!!!

L.S.: Das übernächste wird eine Romeo und Julia ähnliche Lovestory zwischen dem schwarzen Magier und dem schwarzen Magiermädchen. Viel Spass beim Warten!!!!!

W.B.: Spass????? Die werden eher eine Höllenpanik durchmachen!!!!!

L.S. + W.B.: Bis zum nächsten Mal!"

Antworten auf Eure Reviews des esten Teils (es hat tatsächlich jemand reviewt!!!!):


End file.
